Spend the Night
by paGOOSE
Summary: It's late. And they're tired. But he's staying the night so she can't help feeling slightly more enerjetic. Daichi/MC


**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything by Voltage.

**Author's Notes**: Fanfic request for lysphere on tumblr. She requested fluffy Daichi smut. I attempted fluffy Daichi smut.

Originally posted on tumblr.

**PROMPT:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MS ALEX. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MS ALEX *sexy dance*

* * *

It's late by the time they return to the Prime Minister's residence. If she wasn't so tired and her feet didn't hurt so much and she didn't need some form of assistance removing the dress, she would have gone home. But her dad is elated that his daughter is spending the night, so she can't say it was all for nothing.

A small smile settles on Alex's face at that, as she bids her dad goodnight once more (because he just wants to be certain she is going to be alright), before turning to her personal bodyguard. They are alone – _finally_ – and she slips her hand into his large one, giving it a squeeze.

Daichi's smile was an immediate reaction to the touch, and he squeezed back, leaning down just that little bit to rest his forehead on hers. Alex's eyes slid shut, and she revelled in the warmth of Daichi, how that little contact her heart racing.

"Daichi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you spend the night?"

Her eyes are open as she watches his face for a response. There is a pause, and a moment of conflict (because the stupid male puts the job first even though they've been together for _months_ now) before he offers her a simple nod.

Alex gave one more look up and down the hallway, because they were never sure when Mizuki or Kaiji was going to spring them. They had developed the most annoying habit of walking in just when Daichi and her were alone. Nodding to herself that they were _definitely_ alone in this part of the residence, she took his hand, leading him into her room.

Door shut and locked safely behind him, Alex let him pull his hand free, sighing happily when his fingers trailed up her arm. Goosebumps rose along her skin as she shivered, his other hand resting gently on her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Moving her hair aside, Daichi pressed soft kisses along her neck, nibbling lightly on her earlobe. He drew a quiet moan from her, managed to make her body practically hum at the sensation. Reaching up, she pressed a hand against his cheek, tilting her head to capture his lips with her own.

A slow kiss. Full of feeling and trust, because Alex knows the man needs to know where he stands with her at times. He thinks too much, she decides, before turning herself in his arms, pressing her chest against his.

His arms tighten around her, and he deepens the kiss, tongue massaging her own, drawing happy little sighs. Alex's arms end up around his neck, fingers tugging the small hairs at the base. Daichi pulls back at that, a satisfied smile on his face. With only a few bare centimetres standing between them, he kisses the tip of her nose, making her scrunch up her face.

Laughing, he does it once more, enjoying the way she goes slightly cross-eyed when she watches him draw close. Alex normally gets flustered over the small little pecks he offers he when he is sure no one is looking, much like he does when she pushes him out of sight and has her way with him.

Despite making annoyed noises, Daichi can see the grin threatening to break through, the way the corners of her mouth quake with silent laughter when his hands begin to run up her ribcage, tickling her. Daichi enjoys this part of her much more than the facade she puts on in front of the others, when she's a little devious and ticklish and not as straight-laced as she tries to be since finding out just who her father was. He knows for a fact Alex can be rather evil, despite Sora and Mizuki's protests that she would _never_ intentionally tease him or Kaiji unless they deserved it.

Although he does believe he receives the full brunt of her evilness, because Alex is a master at making his legs tremble with one pointed look.

"Daichi, you're thinking too much."

"Hmm?"

But she's laughing, because this is what he does. Alex knows he over thinks _everything_ despite his protests that he doesn't intentionally do it. It's part of his job to consider every possible _angle_, and most times that translates very well into situations like these (like that one time when he pushed her legs up against her chest, or when he bent her over the desk, or …). She doesn't mind, really, because that's who he is. He worries and thinks and she can see the steam bursting out of his ears.

It's a common topic, and she had even managed to get Subaru and Kaiji involved in teasing the man.

Daichi grumbles, because he has a very good idea of what she's thinking about, and kisses her senseless, effectively making her putty in his hands. And his hands decide that they've spent far too long just kissing, as they find the zip of her dress, and pull it down.

As the cool air hits Alex's back, she shivers, and buries her face in Daichi's chest. Whoever decided a sleeveless dress was a good idea was going to get it in the morning (she had half a mind to think it was Sora). Daichi's hands ran up and down the smooth skin of her back, warming her up as best he can, only to instead effectively distract her from plotting Sora's demise.

"You're too thin," he mumbled, frowning at her.

The look on Alex's face had him backtrack, but she just shook her head, sighing. "You try being around Kosugi when she's on a protein diet." Alex has to admit that sounds pretty petty, but it's the truth. Kosugi is an amazing woman but some of the ideas that go through her head aren't.

Daichi's mouth draws into a thin line, and Alex decides that now is not the best time for a lecture from Mr. Katsuragi. She's already nearly naked. Why does his brotherly mode come out at the most awkward times?

"Don't even start. You've already started undressing me. Finish what you started." Using her best boss tone that she can manage, Alex smirks when Daichi bobs his head and breaks any contact, pulling her dress down.

Despite the cool weather, Alex stepped out of the dress, hands on the lapels of his jacket. Tugging him down for one quick kiss, she slipped her hands into his jacket, untucking his shirt from behind. Daichi undid the buttons, shrugged his jacket off and threw it into some far corner of the room, stealing another kiss.

It is after Daichi's hands are back around her, undoing her bra with practiced ease, and pulling the offending article off, that he pauses. Alex has to admire the fact that the man only stares for a second or two before he jerks his gaze up and trains it on her face. That's willpower, is what that is. Not that it ever does him any good, in the end.

Rolling her eyes, she takes the flimsy bra and throws it in the general direction of his jacket. Unfairly, he is still fully clothed. A pointed look at his shirt has Daichi madly rushing to remove it, with her hands on his belt. They're both laughing though, pressing light kisses against each other's lips whenever an article of clothing is removed.

Shirt sufficiently removed, Alex admires the feel of Daichi's skin, and how the scars feel under her fingers. Years of hard labour on his behalf had left him with the thin lines, and whilst she was fascinated, she had definitely thanked whoever was in charge for giving her one of her main fantasies – a total sweetheart with the body of a warrior.

But Daichi's still in autopilot as he's pulling his pants down, leaving Alex minimal time to admire the expanse of skin. Not that she minds, of course, because the sight of Daichi straining against his briefs short circuits her brain and causes her mouth to run dry.

Slipping the tips of her fingers into the band of his briefs, Alex smirks at the look on Daichi's face. She palms him through the fabric, but Daichi is having none of that, no sir, grabbing her wrist instead. He uses her moment of being startled to his advantage, tugging her own panties free and letting them slide the rest of the way down.

Alex squeaks when Daichi let's his fingers roam lower, and smacks his hands away. At his confused gaze, she frowns. "If I can't, you can't."

He sighs, but agrees, kissing her soundly as she slips his briefs off. Grunting when her fingers _accidently_ stray where they shouldn't, Daichi gives her a pointed look, tensing when she doesn't stop. Alex smiles as he rests his forehead against hers, and let's go, pushing the briefs the rest of the way down. No point getting him too excited, she decides as her reason to stop. That and his hands had worked their way down her hips, and if he touched her, she'd come right then and there.

Wrapping their arms around each other, they stay like that for several more minutes. Alex listens to his steady heartbeat, smiling at how lucky she is. When he whispers her name, she looks up at him, frowning. Daichi, no matter how hard she pestered, really used her first name. It was only when they were alone that he would, and even then it was like he was forcing himself. She must admit, she enjoyed teasing him to get the two syllables of her name out of his mouth.

"You are amazing, Alex." Daichi's voice throbs with sincerity; Alex flushes under his gaze, and ducks her head. Those eyes of his always hold nothing but wonder and delight, like he can't believe there's anything as wonderful in the world as her, or his own luck in getting to hold it. Each and every time he says that, and carries that look, all she can think is the same thing. How else could she describe her luck at meeting him?

Kissing her forehead, Daichi smiles again, and Alex tips her head back to meet his lips with her own. They stumble back towards the bed, Alex almost losing her footing as her calves hit the frame. Daichi catches her, and they both laugh at that, kissing again in between giggles.

"Klutz."

"Oh, shuddup," she snorts, and nibbles his lower lip.

Lowering her onto the bed, he takes a moment to appreciate her. Fingers run along her skin, tracing curves and lines, over the tops of her breasts, making her heart rate race. It's the feel of her skin – her warmth – that makes him relax. This is where he feels most at ease, right here with her.

Alex constantly has him on his toes, simply because she wanders. He would never admit to her face that he thinks she's a bit of an airhead (the woman would more than likely hit him for that, and she can pack a punch when she wants to), but knowing that he has her … he can't explain it. No words could really ever explain what Alex means to him.

When he enters her, she arches up to meet him, gasping his name. There will never be a time when Alex gets used to the feel of him, stretching her and taking her. Each and every time, she's full and whole and she knows she had waited lifetimes for this. Only Daichi has ever made her feel like this.

It's a slow, comfortable pace and she's fine with that, and wraps her legs around his hips, ankles locking. The angle is deepened and they both moan softly. Alex is smiling when she runs his hands through his hair, coaxing him to close his eyes and just rely on touch. Giggling at the look on his face, he peeks at her, pouting. Alex merely pulls him in for a kiss, laughing into it.

This is safe. This is home.

Daichi's eyes are closed and his lips are moving silently. Alex will never, ever tell him that she's learned to read the syllables that Daichi tells over in these moments, like a man praying, syllables that make the words _I love you_ and _you are so good, you are so perfect_ and _never leave me_ and her name over and over again. It's not like Daichi tries to keep those things secret, not when they show in everything he does that involves her, but it might embarrass him to know how transparent it is here, like this.

So she draws him closer, as close as she can, holding him as he moves in and out, bringing them both nearly there but not just yet. He's still controlled, despite his trembling, and normally Alex would have half a mind to be annoyed, but right now she doesn't care. She enjoys the way he tries to make her feel safe (even though she does love it when he is unrestrained).

When her orgasm hits her, it stretches out, feeling like hours pass. She clutches him to her, crying his name over and over as he loses his control, pounding into her. Her whole body is running hot and she can't help it. Daichi groans her name with each thrust, wrapping an arm around her hips and raising them higher.

Alex nearly passes out then and there from the sheer amount of pleasure. She had to hand it to him, he knew exactly which spot to hit. Daichi's trembling increasing tenfold, Alex's hands settled on the small of his back, encouraging him to go faster, deeper (and to grab a sneaky squeeze of his ass, because damn, he always did own a pair of the most delectable lower cheeks she'd ever seen, or had grabbed onto in the midst of heated passion).

They both cry out one final time as they come, Alex hitting that edge, hard enough that her vision actually whites out with the force of it, and all that she knows for an endless moment is heat and pleasure and the sounds they make, Daichi's groan and the wordless, yearning sound she makes as her hands tighten on him.

Daichi never falls on her after. There is always an ounce of strength left in him to hold him above her, and smile softly. Resting a palm against his cheek, she grins back. Whimpering as he pulls out, her eyelids begin to droop, and she mumbles something incoherent as he pulls her against him. It only takes a few moments and she's completely gone, sleeping soundly.

Holding her close, Daichi watched as the alarm clock beside the bed clocked over to 12.01am. Smiling to himself, he pressed one last kiss on her forehead, before closing his eyes.

_"Happy birthday, Alex_."

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
